Lesovik
This man has cloven feet, curling horns, and a mane of living vegetation in place of hair. Lesovik (CR 5) XP 1,800 CN Medium fey Init +2; Senses low-light vision; Perception +13 --- AC 18, touch 13, flat-footed 15 (+2 Dex, +1 dodge, +5 natural) hp 44 (8d6+16) Fort +4, Ref +8, Will +8; +4 vs. fey and plant-targeted effects Defensive Abilities resist nature's lure; DR 5/cold iron; SR 16 --- Speed 40 ft.; woodland stride Melee shillelagh +7 (2d6+4), horns +1 (1d6+1) Ranged magic stone +7 (1d6+3, 2d6+4 against undead) Special Attacks extract laughter, wild shape 2/day Spell-Like Abilities (CL 8th; concentration +13, +17 to cast defensively) Constant—''magic stone'' (affecting any pebble the lesovik throws or slings), shillelagh (affecting any nonmagical oak club or quarterstaff the leshovik wields) At will—''bestow curse'' (target always fails Survival checks to avoid becoming lost) (4th) (DC 16) Spells Prepared (CL 6th; concentration +8, +12 to cast defensively) 3rd—''contagion'' (DC 15), plant growth 2nd—''barkskin'', fog cloud, resist energy, tree shape 1st—''charm animal'' (DC 13), endure elements, entangle (DC 13), speak with animals 0 (at will)—''create water'', guidance, mending, purify food and drink --- Str 14, Dex 15, Con 15, Int 12, Wis 15, Cha 14 Base Atk +4; CMB +6 (+8 grapple); CMD 18 (20 vs. grapple) Feats Combat Casting, Dodge, Improved Grapple, Improved Unarmed Strike Skills Disguise +14, Handle Animal +14, Intimidate +11, Knowledge (nature) +14, Perception +13, Stealth +13, Survival +16; Racial Modifiers +4 Handle Animal, +4 Survival Languages Common, Druidic, Sylvan SQ druid class features, nature bond (wolf animal companion), nature sense, trackless step, wild empathy +11, woodland stride --- Environment temperate forests Organization solitary, pair, or band (3–6) Treasure standard (oak quarterstaff, sling, other treasure) --- Druid Class Features A leshovik has all of the class features of a 6th-level druid, or his actual druid level plus six if he has druid levels, including armor and weapon proficiencies and spellcasting. Extract Laughter (Su) Whenever a lesovik makes a successful grapple check to damage an opponent, that opponent is targeted by a hideous laughter effect, as per the spell (CL 8th, DC 14). Once a creature is affected by this ability, it cannot be affected again for 24 hours. A lesovik is a satyr-like creature with a mane of living vegetation in place of hair. Lesoviks are vigilant protectors of nature. Against less threatening interlopers, they utilize grapple attacks that instill victims with fey laughter even as they are crushed in unconsciousness, and curses that lead travelers astray. Against more serious threats, lesoviks also rely upon their innate druidic abilities, as well as quarterstaves and sling stones enhanced by their innate magic. In their capacity as druids, the normally reclusive lesoviks sometimes serve as priests for remote communities, or as mentors to humanoid druids. The greatest of all lesoviks, immortalized in numerous folktales, are those that take levels in the druid class, building upon their already notable druidic talents. These legendary lesovik druids are territorial, allowing only a certain number of druids of any given level to operate within their forests. When a druid within the territory reaches one of these restricted levels, a lesovik druid of the same level seeks him out and challenges him to single combat. The loser of the duel faces death or exile. Category:Epic Meepo Category:Fey Category:Monsters